Chloe Binet
Chloe Binet is a member of the elite special forces unit of the Catholic Church, the Order of St. Michael. She and her sisters were adopted and raised by Father Shephield when her biological parents died it a battle with a horde of Remnants of Darkness that were attacking their monastery. Chloe is the current holder of the "Holy Golden Mother of Light" title and relic. Background Chloe and her sisters were orphaned at an early age because her parents died defending their monastery from a horde Remnants and placed in the care of her monster hunting, bible thumping uncle and aunt. They were abusive towards her and her sisters until one day, Chloe accidentally killed them with her Smiting powers. After word spread about her murdering her Uncle and Aunt, Father Shephield and the former "Holy Golden Mother of Light" took her and her sisters in and taught Chloe how to focus her powers to help people. She became one of the best exorcists employed by the Vatican until she disobeyed the head Cardinal of the Vatican to save a possessed girl using her Smiting abilities. She lost her standing as a the "Holy Golden Mother of Light" and was sent to teach remedial classes at the Order of St. Michael's trainee school. She was captured by Mr. Corzano during an assassination attempt on her team's captain and was turned into a vampire. Appearance Chloe is an attractive woman with a fairly tall and muscular build. She has shoulder length straight lilac hair that covers her right eye, she has red eyes, and thick thighs with wide hips, with a platinum curse brand on her left inner thigh. She has the Demonbane on her left wrist and the Platinum Grace watch on her right. She has a large scar on her abdomen and a large scar on her back both afflicted by an Inquisition Officer sent by the church to test her "purity". She is noted for her huge breasts, and a bewitching womanly figure, accentuated by her modified Roman Catholic Church combat habit. The habit in question, is modified specifically for her physique (has both a cleavage and navel cutout) and for combat purposes unlike Sister Payne and her ilk, and she also wears black fingerless combat gloves. Her headdress also has a red metal forehead protector with a small cross on it, which covers the top half of her head, the hem of her robes however is short enough for her thighs to be exposed, this is due to the fact that she unzipped and removed the rest of lower of half of her robes for combat. She wears black lace-trimmed thighhighs with steel toed combat boots. She turns heads every time she walks in public. Chloe also wears a Roman Catholic cross on her neck, which usually gets stuck in her cleavage. Personality Chloe is very determined when she sets her mind to things, although, at times, she can be laid back and a little negligent over what she does. Chloe is a bisexual, as evidenced by her relationship with Payne and previously relationship with Sasha Roszko. She is awkward about showing her affection, but it appears that she is faithful to whom she loves. Despite her laidback attitude, she is very easy to agitate, and this often puts her at odds with Gabriel and Quo, who like to tease her all the time, by squeezing her breasts. Despite this, she does consider them to be valuable comrades, and dear friends, and is willing to risk her life in order to save them if need be. Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C, Unknown with holy light attacks, higher when losing armor Attack Potency: Street level (several times that of a normal human being, is considered superhuman by others), Unknown with holy light attacks (able to destroy any evil with her mana and ki blasts in "one hit"), higher when losing armor (gets stronger the more armor she loses on her body) Speed: Unknown, higher with the Demonbane armor and when losing them off (able to blitz across a battlefield to overwhelm numerous foes, gets faster the more armor he loses) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Street level Stamina: Very High (can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation so long as she has blood to consume) Range: Melee range, variable range with armored weapons. Powers '-Heavenly Arms Magic': Being a Holy Golden Mother of Light, Chloe can create light-based weapons such as a light sword, spear, or a bow. Chloe has demonstrated the use of light based weapons that resembles a Halo, which she can use to grab hold of or restrain a foe with the size/power of a Remnant of Darkness. *Morality Reset Magic- With her Holy Golden Mother of Light powers, Chloe, can perform purification on evil spirits by pressing the target into her bosom. *Smite Evil- She can focus her mana and ki into the palms of her hands and then release it as a powerful magical blast that can destroy evil in just one hit. '-Angelic-Undead Physiology': Chloe Binet is a vampire who possesses great magical and holy ability through being the current "Holy Golden Mother of Light" and being turned into a vampire by a Vampire Lord. *Blood Consumption- Due to being a half vampire, Chloe has the ability to suck other people's blood, thereby killing them, in order to re-energize her and keep her alive. She finds this distasteful and she only preys on the wicked to feed on. *Enhanced Senses- Like all Vampires Chloe's senses have improved several times higher than those of any human being. *Daytime Walking- Chloe is a Vampire that is immune to all of an vampire's weaknesses, such as sunlight and holy powers and objects. *Immortality- So long as she continues to consume blood, she will not age beyond the physical state she was in when she first became a vampire. **Invulnerability- Like all Vampires Chloe is invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to Chloe's body. ** Regenerative Healing Factor- In addition to being virtually indestructible, whatever damage she does in fact suffer can be healed through the consumption of blood. *Supernatural Strength- Chloe's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and she is considered superhuman. *Supernatural Stamina- So long as she continues to consume blood, Chloe can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation. *Enhanced Beauty- Chloe is known as being exceptional beautiful, even for being a vampire. Abilities Virgin Power: Chloe will lose her "Holy Golden Mother of Light" powers should she ever lose her virginity, however, if a man defeats her in combat he can bed her. As a plus she regains her virginity every month during the full and new moon. *Out with a Bang: Chloe is a Reincarnated Angel and Jewel whose inherent magical skill is "Out with a Bang", which causes those who she has intercourse with to disintegrate upon climax. Genius Level Intellect: Chloe's intellect seemingly puts her on par with any super genius in the world. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. She can see the solution for any puzzle while under high levels of stress. Multilingualism: Chloe is fluent in Cantonese, English (lacking a foreign accent), French, German, Japanese, Korean, Mandarin and Spanish. She knows some Russian, but claims she makes incorrect pronunciations. Enhanced Combat: Chloe has been trained in martial arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu since she was a small child, both professionally and by her adoptive parents. *Supernatural Athleticism: Chloe's infusion with both Seraphim and Goddess DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has made her into a superior athlete. Even without the aid of her various armors, she is a skilled acrobatic and well coordinated fighter. Lie Detection: Due to being the "Holy Golden Mother of Light", Chloe has the ability to detect when people are lying to her. Supernatural Priest Training: Chloe is a powerful supernatural priest with much experience in slaying the monsters of the paranormal world. Holy Techniques Holy Pose: God's Wrath- This technique is performed by holding the bosom and leaning forward, with the other arm resting on the thigh or leg. The technique is thought to fortify a person's health along with healing them. Holy Pose: Divine Punishment- This technique is performed by getting on hands and feet and presenting the bosom to the opponent. It allows the user to crush the opponent's fighting spirit, then changes the mental pain into physical pain. Holy Pose: God's Wrath- This technique is performed by holding the bosom and leaning forward, with the other arm resting on the thigh or leg. The technique is thought to fortify a person's health along with healing them. Holy Pose: Remorse- This technique is performed by lifting and holding one leg in the air, showing the underwear of the user purposely. It allows the user to make others weak, or to lose vitality. Holy Pose: Purification- This technique is performed by bending backward, with the legs spread out, allowing the energy to be channeled between them. It is one of the more powerful techniques, granting the user the ability to purify, or to make things pure, such as rotten and decayed grass and trees. It is also able to obliterate the living dead. Holy Pose: Exalt- This technique is performed by bending over in front of the opponent with one hand on the buttocks, and the other in the air, with the user looking at the opponent. It allows the user to grant God's blessing upon the user. Holy Pose: Exorcism- This technique is performed by lying on one side of the body, with one leg bent and the other straight in the air. It allows the user to banish demons and other malevolent spirits, but it only seems to work on non-contractual demons, and lower level demons and spirits. Holy Pose: Worship- This technique is performed by lifting the lower clothes of the user, showing either the underwear underneath or undergarments. It is also one of the more stronger techniques, forcing anyone (in the area) who has sinned greatly to forcibly bow down and repent for their sins, and receive the love of God. However, it is best for the user to perform this technique at a reasonable distance, to ensure that if the opponent breaks free, little harm will come to them. Holy Pose: Divine Punishment- This technique is performed by bending over with the thighs together and lower legs apart, with the hands on the bosom. It allows the user to inflict great damage to the opponent. Holy Pose: Wrath- This technique is performed by leaning on a wand or cylindrical object, and spreading the legs a little. It allows the user to undermine the opponent's mind, and as they swallow in agony. Holy Pose: Corruption- This technique is performed by turning the back to the opponent and flexing one leg. It allows the user to quickly debilitate the opponent's physical and mental strength. Equipment Demonbane- Chloe was forced to become host to a Demonbane, a weapon specifically made to fight Celestial Beasts. When the Demonbane is activated, it enhances and augments her fighting ability, giving her a retractable swordwhip on her left arm, and gives her four, whip-like tentacles, which can extend to great lengths, from her back. When Chloe is transformed to the Demonbane's full potential, other than that of a simple bracelet, Chloe loses most, if not all, her control over her body and is filled with a strong, natural desire to kill and obliterate. Thus, the Demonbane makes her an ultimately pure, killing weapon. Chloe can make extensive use of her Demonbane's insane speed to frequently move around the battlefield gain the upper hand over numerous powerful enemies. The more armor she loses, the faster she gets. Platinum Grace Armor- In her Platinum Grace Armor Chloe wears a platinum and blue armor with wing-like appendages that can act as shields, blades, and at one point enable her to hover and fly through the air. She also wields a large broad blade on her right arm. Chloe's Platinum Grace Armor enables her to move unhindered underwater, in abnormal gravity conditions, over extremely fragile surfaces, and in magma. The more armor she loses, the stronger she gets. Platinum Demonslayer of Light Armor- Her Platinum Demonslayer of Light Armor is not quite as heavily armored as the others. Nevertheless, it is by far the strongest. While in her Platinum Demonslayer of Light Armor her right arm is a large scythe-like blade, that also doubles as a sniper rifle that can fire bio-bullets, varying types of elemental bullets; the bullets can even bounce off of any surface and it can fire beams that split apart, which allows the beams to cover a tremendous range to compensate for its low firing rate, inflicting tremendous and widespread damage. The Platinum Demonslayer of Light Armor responds to a psychic link with Chole which enables a variety of advantages including better adapting to incoming threats. This armor derives its power from Chloe's surprisingly incredible libido. Weaknesses *Due to the massive size and weight of her breasts, Chloe is unable to run around alot and can only run short distances, forcing her to rely on her armors to bypass this physical limit. Keep in mind that you are basically done for once her hands get on you. This does not apply when wearing any of her armors. *The Platinum Demonslayer of Light Armor can only be used when she activates the Platnium Grace and Demonbane at the same time and only as a last resort. **Using the Platinum Demonslayer of Light Armor drains a lot of mana and ki from her. *If any part of her body is cut from both sides simultaneously she cannot regenerate as fast as she usually does. *She is unable to discern friend from foe in berserker mode. *She needs to either drink blood or receive regular blood transfusions to stay healthy. Trivia *The Holy Pose names come from the Queen's Blade series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Female Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Light Users Category:Nuns Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier